Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 18 - morning sex, Adrinette
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 18


A beam of sunshine traced the face of Adrien Agreste, causing him to wake up. His first thought was that neither his cellphone nor his alarm clock hasn't alerted him about the time, which could only mean one thing - it was either Sunday or Saturday. He then felt his wife sleeping next to him, which narrowed it down to Sunday, as she would still like to get up on Saturdays to check the shop.

Her face was filled with a beaming smile, forming the image too precious to disturb. Still, Adrien somehow knew what she was dreaming about, and had to ask her.

\- Feeling good, princess? - he started, gently stroking her blue hair.  
\- Not thanks to you. - she replied, waking from her shallow sleep - Chat Noir did all the work last night...

Adrien moved around, pressing his body to Marinette's naked back, sending delicate shivers through down her spine, enjoying the view of her goosebumps-filled back.

\- And what did he do? - he asked, slowly tracing shapes on her shoulders.  
\- He was amazing... - Marinette sang, melting into her pillow, getting reminded of the past night.

It was Adrien's shift to patrol the city, and he had gotten a bit too much into his alter-ego, since he decided to remind his wife of the time when she did not know who was behind the black mask, but would happily invite him into her room anyway. He was dominant, rough and passionate, and even the slightest memory of it made Marinette squirm and twist under her bedsheets, all in front of her husband, filling him with wicked sense of pride.

\- But he was too fast... - she suddenly added, fondling her breasts - I wish he could have stayed longer...  
\- Maybe I could be of some help? - Adrien said, placing a few kisses on the back of her neck.

He received a faint gasp as a reply, before Marinette rolled over, welcoming him between her legs. Adrien fulfilled his unspoken promise - slowly, he started with a long series of kisses all over her breasts, moving down to her already wet opening, forming another wet spot on their bed.

He pressed his mouth to her lower lips, careful not to let his slightly rugged, unshaven jawline touch her thighs. Marinette arched when she felt his tongue enter her opening, drinking her juices one lick at a time. She often thought that through all of these years some of the feline traits of his superhero persona had to seep under the costume Adrien was wearing, as his movements were nothing short of miraculous.

Knowing his princess well, Adrien have learned when to stop; feeling that Marinette was already warmed up, he reversed his journey through her flat stomach, landing between her breasts and getting ready to enter her once more. The same series of kisses that enthralled Marinette were now applied to her chest, circling around her nipples and between her mounds. Adrien made sure not to leave neither of them behind; the one not currently kissed was given a delicate treatment of his fingers, much to the enjoyment of Marinette.

At some point even Marinette thought that her husband is taking to long, and with a gentle tug of her hands, he brought him up, pleading for him to join her. Despite his slow movements, Adrien managed to fill her completely in one go, making her bend in his arms upon first contact. She embraced him fully, crossing her arms and legs around his torso, waiting for a next round of his agonisingly heavy thrusts. Her sex was already sending way too many signals to her brain each time he moved inside her, so Marinette had no idea how long Adrien was burrowing inside her. She knew though, that at his pace she won't last long, especially that her neck and face were peppered with his kisses each time he advanced.

Her final moan wasn't as loud as Adrien remembered from last night, but was deep and raw enough to bring him over the edge as well, spilling inside her with series of slow bursts, prolonging her orgasm. Her hair were in even bigger mess than when they started making love, and probably the same could be said about his, as Marinette had to clutch something when her climax hit her. Once the waves of pleasure subsided and her breathing returned to normal, Marinette opened her still sleepy eyes, looking into her husband's emerald green eyes.

\- Mhm... I don't think this morning could get any better... - she said,, stretching her arms

A smile appeared on his face, as Adrien leaned to whisper a few words into her ear.

Ten minutes later Adrien was still sitting in the kitchen with Plagg helping him keep an ice pack at his chin, pondering why "How about a blowjob from Ladybug?" was not romantic enough.


End file.
